Fallen
by eonsofmemories
Summary: JOGAN THREE-SHOT. Logan gets injured in a hit-and-run case downtown, and Jasmine nurtures him. Is this the first step to blossoming love between the two? Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is another jogan fic. It's gonna be super short tho, probably complete in 2-3 chapters. :) Think of it as a three-shot? **

**Backdrop: Logan decides to help Jasmine out with her chores, and offers to send her laundry bed sheets to the dry cleaner's instead of her having to dry them all herself by hand. Also, new character OC Chris has a personal vendetta against Logan, and intends to harm him.**

**Logan and Jasmine are a bit older here - Logan has to be old enough to drive. ;) **

* * *

Logan got all dressed after his morning swim, and sat behind the wheel in his vehicle after loading all the bedsheets for dry-cleaning in the back seat. He was fastening his seat belt, when he felt the weight of the car shift, and looked to his right to see Jasmine climbing into the passenger seat beside him. He looked at her as she closed the door shut and settled into the soft leather of the seat.

_You gotta be kidding me_. "Don't tell me you're coming with me to the laundry place too."

She replied with a smirk as she started to fasten her seat belt, "Why? You got a problem with that?"

"If I say 'yes', then will you get out?" He rebutted with an equal amount of smirk on his lips.

"If you know all my answers to your questions, then why do you even ask?"

"Gotta admit, you look really _hot_ with this new attitude," he said with a husky voice, leaning closer over his seat to her face.

"Shut up and drive, Logan." She said, trying her best to be unaffected by his sudden and recent flirting nature these days. It made her uncomfortable.

"But why do you even want to go there?" Logan asked honestly, leaning back into his seat.

"There are some things I want to explain to the laundry guy."

"Explain it to me then. I'll just explain it to him." Logan commented. _Easy as that. _No need for Jazz to take the trouble to go all the way there with him.

"Why? Got a girlfriend you're meeting up with there?" She teased.

For once, Logan lost the coolness composure on his face, and blankly stared at her, blinking his eyes once to take a double take. He then flashed her a disgusted look on his face, _how could she even think that. And that's so random! What's with her? _

"Ugh, it's pointless to even argue with you."

Jasmine sent her usual 'I'm always right-know it all' signature smirk his way. "How do your mom and dad even _tolerate_ you all these years?" He added. Logan in return grudgingly turned the key in the ignition hole of the car.

"Just like Bob and Nora have tolerated _you_ all these years," she rebutted in return.

Both of them rolled their eyes at each other, and turned away looking either out their windows or at the front - anywhere but at each other.

Logan placed his hand on the gear, shifting it into drive mode, and the vehicle zoomed off down the neighbourhood roads.

* * *

The car halted to a stop as Logan parked in a downtown parking slot on the side of the streets.

Jasmine opened her door, "Wait here. I'll give the sheets to the laundry." She told him as she got out and opened the back door. She bent down, picked up the laundry hamper, and closed the door again, leaving the premise.

Moments passed by, and Logan whistled his fav tunes, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to pass the time. The sight of a lone black coloured bed sheet laying on the floor of the backseat of his car in his rear-view mirror caught his eye, making his whistling stop midway. "Ms. Perfect forgot a bed sheet here." He commented to no one particular, bending over to pick it up with his hands.

He swiftly got out of his car with back bed sheet scrunched up in hand, and proceeded to walk down the street to the laundry place, unaware of the dangers that lurked out for him.

As soon as Logan stepped foot onto the downtown roads to cross the street, Chris watched under the shadows. This was it. This... would be the end of Logan Watson. _Send ME to jail, will you. Now let's see how you do that again with two handicapped legs. _

Chris revved up his SUV, and accelerated onto the downtown roads, eagerly watching Logan carefully in the midst of crossing the street. The sight of his usual charming smile on Logan's face irked and aggravated Chris further, instigating him to accelerate and shift his gear up a notch.

Unbeknownst to Logan, Chris's SUV was but a mere meters away from his walking figure. Grim, anger-filled lines filled Chris's face, and his anger boiled up to no extent seeing Logan walk leisurely right in front of him. The fact that he was living a peaceful, happiness-filled life while he was utterly miserable did not go well with him at all.

The vehicle got closer, and closer, now just a few inches away from Logan's body.

* * *

Jasmine was walking back from the laundry's and smiled seeing Logan smiling at her a few meters in front of her. She happily walked towards him, when she suddenly took note of the black SUV trailing him from behind, the vehicle _SO _close to Logan's figure. It was almost like the driver in that vehicle intended to run him over.

Her jaw dropped at the sudden revelation, and she yelled with all her might, "LOGAN! Watch out, there's a car behind you!"

Logan heard her loud and clear, but couldn't quite understand. _Car? _He turned around behind him, but it was too late. His figure collided with the high accelerating vehicle, and he flew in the air, falling near the footpath on his back. The _ black _bedsheet that he previously had clenched in his hand now flew in the air like a kite, and the back his head collided with the hard, concrete road. He immediately moaned profusely in pain.

"LOGANNNNNN!" Jasmine yelled at the top of her lungs, horrified at seeing him flown across the street. _No! _Her best friend! Her voice echoed throughout the whole of downtown. Her voice shouted fear at the sight of Logan's state.


	2. Chapter 2

"LOGANNNN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes wide at the sight of Logan's lifeless body lain on the road across from her.

She stepped on her heel to run towards him, when she recognized the same black SUV that had almost run him over braking right beside her. She looked at the driver inside, as his window was rolled down. He was oblivious to Jasmine's gaze on him, and was only interested in the glimpse of Logan's unconscious state, his eyes enveloped in darkness. He turned his head over his shoulder, and Jasmine watched in an appalled manner as an devilish evil smirk appeared on Chris's face as he looked at Logan's blood-stricken forehead and pale face.

Not wanting to waste another minute, she ran. Ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Each millisecond counted - every moment that passed was a moment that Logan was in agony. She repeatedly called out his name in apprehension, and in the hope that he would get up and return to normal.

"LOGANNNNN!" Her voice pined for him again, as she ran - please be okay, Logan! You have to!

As she ran and ran, she observed the black bed sheet slowly start to come back to the ground from the air, and cover Logan's whole frame, shrouding him. It was like the black sheet symbolized death in a way. Her eyes shot wide with horror as his figure was no longer visible, but rather enveloped by the black colour of death.

She hastily arrived at cloaked Logan, and bent down on her knees onto the hard asphalt road. Jasmine swiftly tore away the shroud of death away from Logan, revealing his face into broad daylight. Her hands trembled seeing her best friend like this. His eyes were closed in darkness, and once fresh, wet streams of blood that had began to flow down his forehead from his skull, had now dried on his head.

No! Logan, this can't be happening.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him violently. "Logan! Logan, open your eyes! Logan!" Tears began to stream down her face as Logan did not move an inch... Just like a dead corpse.

She looked around her as she noticed a crowd of people had gathered around her and Logan. She didn't know what to do.

Jasmine shook his shoulders again, more violently this time.

But nothing was working. He still lain on the ground, his eyes still closed, an eerie calmness around him.

"LOGANNNN!" She cried for the umpteenth time, but this time pure agony was evident in her voice. It echoed again and again into his ears.

In the back of Logan's unconscious mind, he could hear a voice - a voice calling out to him. It sounded sweet, a lot like Jasmine's. But there was something different about it. The voice had a tone of agony, longing, hurt, maybe concern and maybe even love? He didn't know.

But he slowly came to after hearing that voice. All Jasmine could utter was Logan's name, and that's all he needed to hearts wake up from his slumber. Her voice was his remedy. It was like her voice brought him back to life.

Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that Logan was slowly coming to as he started to slowly raise his head and take in his surroundings. "Oh thank the Lord," she silently uttered.

"Logan," she softly called out, helping him get up.

Logan looked like a confused child. Not a second had passed that he has started to make sense of the situation, and Jasmine had started to interrogate him like his mother. "Are you okay?"

He didn't know whether she was asking him or scolding him, as if it was HIS fault he got into this mess.

"Is THAT how you cross the road?!" She raised her voice higher, angry. "Can't you ever watch where you're going?! What if something would've happened to you?"

"Why are you ALWAYS in such a hurry?" She scolded him again, tears threatened to fall our from under the brim of her eyes. He gazed at her in awe upon this new nature of hers. He didn't understand, he fell off his skateboard when they were little years ago, and she just laughed at him. Where was all this concern coming from?

She lightly punched his right arm, but Logan immediately cried, his arm shot profusely in pain. He groaned, the discomfort becoming too tormenting for him to bare.

"I'm so sorry Logan! Sorry sorry." Logan watched as she immediately became soft, caressing his arm, the very one she had lightly jolted a few moments ago. "Does it hurt a lot?" She asked, care and concern in her voice.

"That car didn't get a dent in it because of me, did it?" He asked innocently.

Only Logan would say that in a situation like this, Jasmine thought, aggravated. "Shut up, just shut up." She rebuked him. For heaven's sake, he was injured, unable to move, and all Logan could think about was whether the very car that almost ran him over got a dent in the process?! She was so scared for him.

Logan blinked his eyes back seeing Jasmine's more than usual serious taunts, "Can you NOT crack a joke 24/7? C'mon, let's go home," she reprimanded him once again, a harsh tone evident in her voice.

She helped him slowly get up and stand on his two feet. "One, I just got into an accident. And two, instead of giving me some sympathy, you're just yelling at me." He grumbled.

"And that too, in front of everyone," he complained to her as he looked at the crowd of people keenly taking interest in their petty arguments.

"Just be grateful I'm not hurting you!" She muttered under her breath as he moaned in pain again, "idiot." She shut him up, and gave him physical support all the way to his car. And the whole way, continuous tears began to cascade down her cheeks like a waterfall as they limped towards the street.

Her features on her face softened as she delicately raised his left arm to slide around the back of her shoulders, allowing him to use her body for support to walk.

Logan was at first hesitating to take her support in the middle of a busy road where everyone was looking. But when he did, he was noticing Jasmine's scared face and that made him easy-going. Together, they carefully crossed the street and walked together - or rather - limped together. No space existed between their bodies as they used each other for support. Logan gazed her tear-stricken face as he limped forward. Was she crying? Why? Did she care about him? In ways more than what he was thinking? It seemed as if every time Logan hurt with pain, it hurt Jasmine even more to see him in pain. Did she really care about him that much? What was the equation between them now?

He slowly wavered his gaze away from her at the thought. Maybe this was the beginning - the start of something new.

Jasmine looked at Logan's face as he continued to limp forward with her. Thank goodness he's okay. She didn't know what she would've done if anything would have happened to him. But why? Why did it matter? Was it JUST cause Logan was one of her best friends? Or was something more behind her actions? She didn't know. But what she did know that seeing Logan in pain hurt her beyond measure. That one moment was still giving her nightmares - the thought of Logan being physically harmed in any sort of way. It gave her BOUNDLESS suffering.

Both of them shared an intense eye-lock between them, where Logan could clearly see the pain and agony behind her eyes. It was like he could peer into her soul in a way. Jasmine was never one to be so vulnerable before. Why the sudden change?

But there was a change. BOUNDLESS change. Both of them looked on forward, thanking each other for being present in their lives.

The duo finally reached their white car, and stopped at the passenger door in the front.

"Ms. Perfect, who's gonna drive if I sit here?" As far as he know, Jasmine didn't have a license. Plus, she always nagged about during their hangout sessions with the gang that driving scares the creeps out of her. Especially driving in the downtown area.

She sent a menacing glare his way, "Shh. Not another word," she berated. She carefully sat him down in the leather seat, and closed the door after he got settled in.

Logan looked out the window as she faced away from him, and began to pull out her phone from her pocket and dial numbers.

"Hello Bob?" She said to Logan's father on the other line. Jasmine and Logan's dad were so close that she called him on a first-name basis. And he always thought of her as his daughter too.

Logan turned his attention to Jasmine and listened on as she spoke to his dad. "We had a small accident... No no there's nothing to worry about. By the grace of The Lord, nothing's happened to Logan."

He slightly rolled his eyes at her worrying nature, noticing her voice trembling as she spoke. "But please call the doctor, we're coming home right now."

Logan persistently asked again as she hung up her cellular, "aye Ms. Perfect. Who's gonna drive the car?"

Jasmine turned around and looked at him. "I will." She said with a determined voice.

Logan's eyes grew wide at her statement. He was surprised - did she even know HOW to drive?

She went to the other side of the car, and got in behind the wheel.

Logan watched in fear as she sat down, her hands gripping the steering wheel. They were gonna crash for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Last part of this three-shot - super shot, just wrapping it up. A part of me really wants to make more chapters of this, so we'll see how this chapter goes. Please leave a review and let me know whether you'd like this story to continue into a short story or not, I would more than happily love to make more chapters for this fic! :)**

**NOTE: No disrespect towards any religion intended - everything written in this chapter is written for entertainment purposes only. I'm only going by what I know. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Prayers and Driving

Jasmine abruptly released her firm grip off the steering wheel, and folded her hands together, intertwining her fingers. She closed her eyes, and prayed. Logan watched with a raised eyebrow as she innocently muttered words of prayer. _She's gonna drive, not go on some dangerous expenditure. Actually.. in this case, they're both the same_. Plus, Logan wasn't really religious at all - he believed in making his own fate.

She slowly opened her eyes again, feeling more confident and ready to hit the wheel. However, Logan's nagging words that followed interrupted her train of thought and concentration - she turned her head towards him as he spoke,

"Ms. Perfect, this is a car. It runs by actually _driving_ it, not by _prayers._"

She bluntly ignored his words as she turned the key in the ignition hole towards the right, starting the car. As she did this, she stared into Logan's eyes, challenging him. Her actions caught Logan off guard and utterly shocked at her confidence as she further placed her hand on the gear shift, shifting it into drive mode. She placed her foot firmly on the gas pedal, and the car sped off towards their destination where everything would change between them - home sweet home.


End file.
